Jack Sparrow: A mermation Tail
by StandingOnTheHorizon
Summary: Jack Sparrow loves the sea, and now his love is greater because he's a mermaid. Jack, Will and Elizabeth are all mermaids living underwater but when an army of skeleton lobsters attack, led by the evil lobster Him, kidnap Elizabeth, who will save her?


Chapter 1 -

Jack was swimming in the blue sea, along with the waves until he made it up on the shore. He sat down with his dark red tail on the shore of the rocky beach and looked out at the sea. The sea was so big, and he always said that he wanted to live at sea forever. But now, he was. He was Jack Sparrow, the mermaid. He breathed under water because he had gills and fins and he would swim in the sea all day.

But Jack wasn't just any mermaid, he was a pirate. Mermaid or not, he always would be a pirate, it would be a part of him. Right now he was just thinking about what to do next before he remembered that there was a ceremony going on right now at the Coral Reef. Jack swam back down into the sea and swam towards the Coral Reef where Commodore Norringtoon was being promoted to Mermaid Captain. He was a part of the underwater army which kept the bag guys away such as sharks and pirates, like Jack.

Jack arrived at Coral Reef and decided to take a swim around the restricted areas since most of the mermaids were at the ceremony so there wasn't a lot of security. Jack saw a large ship wreck and decided to go check it out but two mermaid guards stopped him. They thought he was a pirate so they starting to question him but he didn't tell them he was a pirate. If they knew they would send him to the Reef jails.

Back at the ceremony a beuaitful mermaid called Elizabeth was bored at the ceremony so she decided to swim off to oen of the higher reefs to be able to get a lovely view of the sea around. But seeing all the scenery made her tired and next thing she knew she fell off the reef and started to fall down into the sea urchins.

Jack saw her fall and he quickly swam away from the two guards and caught her right before she fell into the sea urchins. She had hardly realised what had happened before it was almost too late. She started to cry with joy and thanked Jack, but then Commodore Norringtoon saw them and started to get mad when he saw Jack holding Elizabeth because he liked her and so he arrested Jack for being a pirate and put him in the reef jail.

Chapter 2 – The Invasion

That night there was an invasion. The entire kingdom of ReefTide was attacked by an army of lobsters, and their leader Him. They weren't just any lobsters. They were lobster skeletons, but only under the moonlight. The lobsters attacked the mermaids and even though the mermaid police tried to hold them off, they couldn't. The skeleton lobsters broke through the Mermaid Govner's palace where Elizabeth lived and they kidnaped her.

Elizabeth's friend, William Turning saw that she was being kidnaped and tried to save her but he was only a blacksmith and he was bitten by a lobster. And it hurt.

Chapter 3 – Jail Breakout

Jack needed to get out. He didn't like being in jail, he wanted to swim freely in the waters where he belonged. He tried to break free but the reefs were too strong. But then he saw someone swim in. He couldn't see who it was because it was dark but then he swam closer and saw another mermaid with a blue tail.

"You're Jack Sparrow?" the mermaid asked.

"Aye, who are you?"

"I'm William Turning, and I need your help"

"What do you want?"

"ReefTide has been attacked by an evil army of lobster skeletons and they have taken Ms. Pidgeon prisoner"

"Who is ?"

"Miss Elizabeth Pidgeon. I like her but she doesn't know because Commore Norringtoon likes her"

"I know, that's why he threw me in jail, because I was holding her because I _saved _her."

"Okay so I get you out of the jail and you will help me rescue Elizabeth? Deal?"

"Deal! Get me out."

William cut at the reef jail with his swords and they fell apart and Jack Sparrow was free.

"Okay, let's save Elizabeth"

Chapter 4 - The stolen necklace?

The skeleton lobsters took Elizabeth to a cave where they kept her there and made her meet with their leader, Him the lobster.

"you have something of ours and we want it!" Him shouted at Elizabeth.

"No I do not have anything of yours" Elizabeth said.

"Oh yeah? The what is this?!" Him shouted and pointed to the necklace she was wearing.

"No, you don't understand. Commodore Norringtoon gave this to me as present for my birthday."

"Then he stole it! And now I'm talking it back!"

Chapter 5 - Defeated

Jack and William swam away from ReefTide and Jack led them to the caves because he knew where the lobsters were going. Jack said that he knew Him because he had faught him before because Him was also a pirate.

They got to the caves and they attacked the lobsters, but the lobsters wouldn't die because they were skeletons.

Jack distracted them and will went to save Elizabeth. He punched Him in the face and pulled Elizabeth away from Him but then she had an idea.

"I think I know what's going on. I need to put this necklace in that bucket over there because it's what makes the lobsters skeletons!" she said.

She went up to a bucket of gold and threw the necklace in. Instantly, the skeleton lobsters became normal lobsters and they died.

Him surrendered and Jack, Will and Elizabeth took him back to ReefTide with them and he was thrown in the Reef Jail.

Commodire Norringtoon decided to forgive Jack and let him not go to jail so he was very happy that he could explore the seas again and he also said that he didn't steal the necklace but he found it.

Jack said goodbye to Will and Elizabeth because he couldn't stay any longer. He had to go explore the seas that seemed so large and never ending. And so he left.


End file.
